La despedida
by saori serena kou
Summary: PARA UN AMOR DOLOROSO HAY QUE DESPEDIRSE.


La despedida.

Créditos: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran Naoko Takeuchi La historia es totalmente mía. Es un song- fic con la canción del dueto HAS-ASH, PERDON.

En la cafetería del Crown se reunieron las chicas, Serena, Mina, Lita, Rei y Amy para ponerse al día con sus noviazgos con los chicos, en lo que esperaban para atenderlas, en eso llego un joven que traía cinco rosas con cada nota a cada una de ellas.

Joven: disculpen, señoritas, les envían este pequeño regalo. Y así hizo entrega a cada una sus respectivas rosas, mientras en ese momento estaban llegando los chicos para hacerles compañía.

Seiya: Bombón, quien te envió la rosa.

Serena de manera incrédula: Seiya pues quien mas me envía rosas, solo tu osito, gracias (y le da un beso).

Seiya de manera celoso: no, yo no te envié nada, bombón.

Serena: si no fuiste tu, déjame leer la nota; para mi amada princesa, perdóname, con amor. Darien Chiba. Chicas, ustedes…

Amy: Richard

Lita: Zafiro

Rei: Jedaite

Mina: Armand

Taiki de manera celoso: Así que… y fue interrumpido.

Amy: Taiki solo te amo a ti, tu eres mi amor, gracias a ti, me di la oportunidad de amar, y sanar este corazón, y solo quiero rosas y dedicatorias escritas y regaladas por ti, mi osito.

Mina: Chicas, yo no quiero regresar con Armand, todo lo tengo contigo Yaten, y ninguna quiere regresar con sus ex.

Rei: Así es.

Lita: Pero como le damos a entender que ya no sentimos nada por ellos.

Mina: tengo la solución, hace poco compuse una canción y este es el momento de que lo escuchen.

Andrew: Chicas va ver un concurso de canto el próximo mes, aquí en la cafetería. Y Lita ¿Quieres….? Y fue interrumpido….

Lita: Andrew mi adorado príncipe, me puedes hacer el favor de tirar esto a la basura, no necesito ni flores y dedicatorias, de otros, solamente deseo las que vienen de ti corazón.

Andrew: Perdóname, mi princesa de trueno.

Rei: también yo, solo quiero dedicatorias y rosas de mi adorado Nicolás.

Y así empezaron las chicas a tirar sus regalos, y después cada pareja a excepción de Lita, se fueron a sus respectivas citas. Al día siguiente las chicas fueron al templo de Rei, para conocer la canción.

Mina: y ¿Qué les parece la letra, chicas?

Rei: es muy buena la letra Mina, pero aun no tiene titulo.

Serena: saben algo, esta canción es justo el clavo que nos distes, de nuestras experiencias, que tuvimos con nuestros ex, que para no perderlos y sentirnos solas, pedíamos perdón, a ellos.

Amy: Eso es Serena, así llamaremos esta canción, Perdón.

Lita: estoy de acuerdo, pues vamos a practicar por que Andrew ya nos inscribió en el concurso como Sailors Love.

Todas: Empecemos.

Y así transcurrió el tiempo hasta que llego el día del concurso, y se dividieron en tres mesas, la primera mesa estaban los novios actuales de las chicas, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Andrew y Nicolás, luego en la siguiente mesa estaban los ex novios: Darien, Richard, Zafiro, Jedaite y Armand y en la tercera mesa los integraron las chicas: Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru a darles mucho animo. Luego de que pasaron 5 bandas, ellas cerraron con broche de oro el concurso, con el nombre de Sailors Love, y Serena empezó a hablar.

Serena: Antes de cantar esta composición, quiero decirles, que mis compañeras y yo, estamos muy felices con nuestras parejas actuales, y que los amamos, y esta melodía se lo dedicamos como despedida a los que algún día estuvimos enamoradas, a nuestros ex novios.

Mina: la canción se llama Perdón.

Serena: **Perdóname por ver colores en un cielo gris, por convencerme que a tu lado iba a ser feliz, perdóname por entregarme a ti.**

Mina: **Te imagine sincero cuando no era asi, y si tenias ojos para mi, discúlpame pero que tonta fui.**

Rei: **Te idealice a mi lado en mis noches y días y me aferre a la idea que tu eras el amor de mi vida.**

Lita: **Hoy te pido perdón, perdón, perdón. Por haberte confiado mi corazón. Entregar mi alma a tus brazos. Por confiar mi cuerpo en tus manos.**

Amy: **Perdón, perdón, perdón, por crearme esta falsa historia de amor, y te pido perdón, por haber esperado demasiado. De un perdedor.**

Serena: **Me dabas señales, pero no las veía, creía que un día de pronto tú cambiarias. No puede ser que estúpida me vi.**

Rei **: Te idealice a mi lado en mis noches y días y me aferre a la idea que tu eras el amor de mi vida.**

Lita: **Hoy te pido perdón, perdón, perdón. Por haberte confiado mi corazón. Entregar mi alma a tus brazos. Por confiar mi cuerpo en tus manos.**

Amy: **Perdón, perdón, perdón, por crearme esta falsa historia de amor.**

Mina: **Y te pido perdón, por haber esperado demasiado.**

Todas: **De un perdedor.**

Todos aplaudieron por esta canción ya que tenia mucho sentimiento, y los chicos Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Andrew y Nicolás recibieron con abrazos y besos a sus respectivas novias, mientras sus ex novios se retiraron y Darien vio a las Sailors Outers, y fue a encararlas.

Darien: Haruka, por que permiten que el futuro cambie, yo en verdad amo a Serena.

Haruka un poco molesta: Te recuerdo Darien, que tu eres el responsable de este cambio, tu y los demás engañaron a las chicas, ustedes terminaron sus relaciones amorosas con ellas, y todo por una estupidez de calentura de faldas que se les atravesaron en los ojos. Y si no tienes otra excusa, largarte de aquí antes que te eche a patadas.

Michiru: ustedes fueron los perdedores. Lo siento mucho.

Y así se fue Darien con la sensación de la triste realidad.

Setsuna: Hotaru ellos fueron los perdedores.

Hotaru: Así es mamá Setsuna.

Mientras tanto con los chicos.

Seiya: Te amo Bombón.

Serena: Te amo mi estrella fugaz.

Yaten: Te amo mi Diosa del Amor.

Mina: Te amo mi Adonis de Fuego.

Nicolás: Te amo mi Princesa de Fuego.

Rei: Te amo mi corazón de osito.

Andrew: Te amo mi Princesa de Trueno.

Lita: Te amo mi Príncipe Azul.

Taiki: Te amo mi bella princesa.

Ami: Te amo mi príncipe encantado

Y se dieron un beso.

Fin.


End file.
